


Grab Life by the Horns

by fossileater



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Knotting, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Unsanitary Bathing Conditions, Xenophilia, messy blowjob, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: When life gives you horns, you grab on tight and ride them to completion.





	Grab Life by the Horns

The smoke from the small campfire curled up into the dark night sky blotting out a few clumps of stars behind its misty tendrils. Out in the Wasteland with no sign of rational life for miles the small campfire's light seemed to spread much further than it actually does. The man resting near its warmth knew it's a risk being so exposed out in the open like this but the calm peace that surrounded him like a warm blanket soothed his worries to a dull buzz in the back of his head. He stretched his arms out far behind him and sighed against the rough mat he used as a bed roll causing the bones in his back to pop and settle. Slowly he tucked one hand behind his head and started to slide his other down the length of his body. Surely such a peaceful night as this could be safe enough to be more...relaxed.

His fingers danced across his chest and slid down his stomach, catching here and there on his rough dirty clothes causing him to pause. He brought his hand up to his face squinting at it for a moment before spitting into it and wiping the grime off on his dirty pants. He resumed his path and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants and boxers. Slipping down into the warmth between his legs he traced a line between the folds of his vagina. Already slick with arousal and excitement he rubbed around his large clit, pinching and rubbing as a moan worked its way up out of his lips. He slid down further and shoved a wet finger inside rubbing against his clenching walls as arousal dripped down his knuckles. He added a second finger and began to pump in and out while whimpers and gasps rang out into the open air. His legs twitched and his free hand shoved itself desperately up his shirt grabbing a nipple and rolling it as it hardened. A soft heavy thump startled him into jumping and he ripped his hands off of himself quickly reaching for his weapon that was on the ground beside him. A low threatening growl stopped him inches away from actually grabbing it.

Standing only a few feet away from where he lay, was a massive Deathclaw. Shadows cast by the dancing campfire swam across the creatures tall form. It stepped forward as the man remained frozen in terror. His sticky wet hand hovered above his weapon but he dared not grab it as the Deathclaw would snatch him up far quicker than he could protect himself. The creature lowered its head and inhaled deeply before a rumble rattled its chest. It reached out and knocked away the weapon pinning the man's hand to the ground with its claws. The other hand hooked his pants and shredded them with terrifying ease. Another rumble and it pressed its snout against the man's wet folds inhaling his scent deeply and closing its eyes. The man shuddered hard and felt his pussy drip in excitement. The Deathclaw opened its eyes taking in the sight before opening its mouth and slipping out its tongue. The man shook slightly as the creature's sharp teeth brushed against his lower body and the long tongue lapped at his pussy. It slid inside and stretched him much farther than he was used to and he cried out in a mix of pain and ecstasy. The creature shoved in deeper and the man reached out his free hand to grab the side of its head. Torn between pulling it closer and shoving it away. The Deathclaw released his other hand and the man quickly grabbed both of its horns and grinded against its snout as he cried out in pure bliss.

The Deathclaw pulled away and as it stood the man got a view of the giant cock that was unsheathed and dripping with precum. He stuttered but the creature had already re-positioned itself so that the head of its cock was rubbing between his folds. He reached up and placed his hands flat against its body to steady himself as the huge cock worked its way inside him. His teary eyes rolled to the back of his head as his legs were forced open and his pussy fluttered against the ridges of the Deathclaw's swollen cock. The creature settled halfway for only a moment before it dug its claws and talons into the hard dirt and pounded into the man. The thin bed roll did nothing to help protect the man's back from the ground as he was relentlessly fucked by the monster that had claimed him. He lost count of how many times he had cum only knowing he had squirted by the feeling of the arousal slicking his ass and thighs. The Deathclaw roared and the man shouted as it somehow shoved itself even farther inside and its cock swelled up into a knot trapping the two together as it pumped searing hot cum deep inside the man. The cum continued to flow as the creature's arms shook and the man ached from being filled beyond his limit. He reached down and slowly massaged the knot and wiggled his body until he heard a wet pop and felt the cock slide out with copious amounts of Deathclaw cum coating the outside of his pussy and thighs. The Deathclaw whined and its cock bounced pumping out more cum and the man forced his way up to a kneeling position. Taking the cock between his hands, he tentatively pressed his mouth against the head and milked the creature's cock. His mouth ran down the side and sucked at the swollen knot before he licked a stripe down the Deathclaw's balls. Making his way back up the cock again and cleaning the cum that still sputtered out. The man shuddered as the still warm cum leaked out of his swollen pussy and onto the bed roll below his spread knees. For a few minutes it seemed like the cum would never stop but then the monster rumbled and his knot went down along with his cock.

The man carefully laid back down on his now very wet bed and the Deathclaw settled beside him. The two studied each other for a moment before the man inched over slowly and curled against the monster's hard but warm scales. The creature huffed but pulled him closer tucking the man against its chest. As the man drifted to sleep he wondered how much time the Deathclaw would need before it would want to fuck again.


End file.
